Forgotten Memories
by byproducts
Summary: Rogue wakes up to find she has lost five years of her memories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue awoke to a splitting headache. She really didn't want to open her eyes. Finally she managed crack her eyes open just a bit.

"Rogue! Hank! Rogue's awake!" A voice said.

Rogue was puzzled. That voice was familiar but she couldn't place it. She open her eyes the rest of the way and gasped. Gambit was standing over her. What the hell was he doing here. She couldn't seem to find her voice to ask.

The door opened and Hank walked through it. "Rogue I'm glad to see you awake. We were getting worried. How are you feeling?"

Rogue struggled to find her voice. "My head hurts."

"Yes I imagine so. You hit it pretty hard when you fell."

"I fell? Where?"

"So you don't remember?"

Rogue struggled to remember. "No nothing."

"Well what is the last thing you remember."

"We had just defeated Apocalypse and were outside talking to the Professor." Rogue said thinking hard.

Hank looked startled and Gambit gasped loudly.

"Rogue that was five years ago." Hank said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue said starting to panic. She began to hyper ventilate.

"Rogue you need to calm down."

"How can I! You're saying I can't remember five years of my life!"

"Rogue just let me check your vitals and then I will get Charles and we will sort this out. Okay?" Hank said gently.

Rogue nodded. Her mind was on overload as Hank checked the bandage on her head and took her blood pressure. What had happen to her? Why was she missing five years? And why was Gambit here?

"Okay Rogue you seem to be fine physically. I'm gonna go up and get the Professor. I will be right back." Hank said. And he left the room.

Rogue sat quietly trying to take in what Hank had told her. She looked up at Gambit. He looked devastated. "Why are you here?" Rogue asked.

Gambit winced. "I'm an X-men now." He said after a long pause.

"Oh. For how long?"

Gambit paused again. "Almost five years."

"Oh." Rogue said again. "Are we friends? Is that why your down here with me?"

Gambit sighed. "Yeah were friends."

Rogue wondered why he looked so sad.

"Hello Rogue. How are you feeling?" The Professor said as he wheeled into the room.

"My head hurts. And I'm a little confused." Rogue replied.

"Yes Hank said you lost some of your memories. May I take a look?"

"Sure."

The Professor came closer and brought his hands up to her head and was about to touch her when Rogue jerked back. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "Do you wanna get hurt!"

"I'm sorry Rogue. Of course you don't remember you have your powers under control."

Rogue was shocked. "I do? How?"

"About four years ago, There was an incident and you forced your self to get them under control." The Professor said glancing at Gambit.

Rogue wondered why he looked at Gambit. "How do I control them?"

Gambit spoke up. "After the first time you turned them off you said you could feel your power in your skin. Like a soft electric current running through it. After that you were able to turn it off and on."

Rogue looked at him. He had a far off look on his face like he was looking at a memory. Why did he look so sad? Rogue pushed him out of her mind and concentrated. She could feel the current. Then she willed the current to stop and it did. "I can control it!" Rogue said happily. Gambit smiled at her but she noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Rogue would it be alright if I took a look in your mind now." The Professor asked.

"Oh yes fine." Rogue said still a little distracted by her new found control.

The Professor raised his hands again. He entered her mind. "I believe the memories are still there. I would be best to let them come back on their own. I feel that I would do more harm than good if I tried to bring them back myself." The Professor said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Oh are you sure?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, We can try to help you using normal methods. Such as pictures and see if we can jog your memories."

"What happen to me that caused me to lose them?"

"You were out helping people out of a building that had been attacked by Magneto's men. Part of the wall started to collapse and you managed to get everyone out of the way but part of the wall broke off and hit you."

"No one else got hurt?"

"No just you." Hank said.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost two weeks."

"Wait, I thought you said I fell?"

"You did, you were flying at the time."

"I can fly?"

"Yes."

Rogue was having trouble wrapping her head around all this. "Am I well enough to go back to my room? I really don't want to stay down here." She said. She wanted to be alone to think.

Hank and the Professor looked at Gambit.

"I don't see why not. But there is something you need to know." Hank said.

"What?" Rogue asked confused.

"You and Remy share a room." The Professor told her.

Rogue stared at them and then turned to look at Gambit. "We share a room?"

"Oui." Gambit replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own

"So you really don't remember anything?" Kitty asked as she escorted Rogue to her room.

"No not from the last five years." Rogue replied. She couldn't get over how different Kitty looked. She seemed so much older. Her hair was shorter and she seemed to carry so much more confidence.

"Well this is your room." Kitty said stopping in front of one of the larger rooms in the mansion.

"Thanks Kitty. I think I want to be alone for a bit."

"Okay I'm down the hall with Piotr if you need me."

"Piotr? Colossus?"

"Yes he came and joined with Remy. We have been married almost a year."

Rogue tried to wrap her mind around that. Kitty was married. To a former Acolyte. And she shared a room with one.

Kitty noticed her distress. "Just give it time. I'm sure it will all come back. Remy said he is gonna sleep in one of the guest rooms so you will be more comfortable."

Rogue nodded numbly. "I'm gonna lay down."

"Okay," Kitty said giving her a reassuring simile. "Just let me know if you need me."

Rogue nodded again and went in the room and shut the door. Once inside she looked around. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. A desk, a large book shelf and two dresses were against the walls and a large closet took over one of the walls. On her right there was a door leading to a bathroom. She walked over to one of the dressers. It had multiple picture frames on top. There were pictures of her and Kitty, Kurt and Logan. But there was also pictures of her and Gambit. They looked like they were a happy couple.

Rogue picked up one of her in a pink dress wrapped around Gambit on a dance floor. They were holding each other and kissing. She vaguely wondered if this was at Kitty's wedding. Why else would she be in a pink dress.

She set it back down and picked up another. She was in a swimsuit thrown over Gambit's shoulder and he was jumping in to the pool. She looked like she was laughing hard.

She picked up one last one. They were under a tree and Gambit sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her. She was holding a book and he was reading it over her shoulder. She had a look of content on her face.

She set it down and laid on the bed. She wanted to cry. What had her life been like these last five years? How much had changed? She thought about the looks on her face in the pictures. And when had she fallen in love with Gambit?

At some point Rogue had fallen asleep. She awoke to a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. Gambit stood on the other side.

"I just came to get some of my things if that's okay." He said rubbing his neck.

"Um yeah of course." Rogue said uncomfortably.

She moved out of the way and let him in the room. He grabbed a bag out of the closet and began to fill it with things out of the right side of the closet. His movements we jerky.

"I'm sorry about this. I could stay in the guest room." Rogue offered.

"No, It's fine. Staying here might jog your memory. Go though anything you want. I don't mind."

"Okay. I looked at the pictures but it hasn't helped as of yet."

Gambit looked at the pictures on the dresser. "Do you mind if I take this one?" He said picking up the one of them under the tree. "It's my favorite."

"No go ahead."

"You were so happy that day. It was the day we decided to move in together so we wouldn't have to sneak in to each others room anymore."

"Oh." Rogue said.

Gambit head snapped up. "Sorry when you're ready to talk about this stuff just let me know."

"Okay." Rogue said.

Gambit resumed collecting his things. He went into the bathroom and came out a minute later. "I'm staying in the guest wing. If you need anything just come find me okay?"

"Alright. Thanks Gambit."

Gambit winced. "You could call me Remy if you want."

"I'll try." Rogue said.

Gambit nodded and headed out the door.

Rogue closed it and looked around the room again. She walked over to the other dresser. She had seen him pull his clothes out of this one. On top there was playing cards thrown over it. She opened the first drawer and there was more playing cards. And condoms. Rogue blushed. Well they did share a room. She thought. The rest of the drawers just held clothes. She went over to the dresser with the picture frames. She opened all the drawers to find only her clothes in them.

She looked in the closet and saw more clothes. She walked over to the book shelf. There were a ton of books and movies. Almost all of them were her style. Did that mean her and Gambit shared the same taste? She wondered. She walked into the bathroom. There was nothing in there that seemed to jog her memory. She sighed. She decided to go down to the kitchen for some food.

Rogue wandered into the kitchen and stared. It looked more like a cafeteria now. A wall had been taking down and long white tables were now taking over part of the room. "Stripes?" A voice said from behind her.

Rogue turned around. "Logan?" She said. She was relived that he looked the same.

"How ya feeling kid? Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Me and Elf where out on a mission. He is gonna want to see you too."

"It's okay Logan. I'm just so overwhelmed." Rogue said.

"Yeah I know what that's like."

Rogue smiled. "You would. Wouldn't you. What happen to the kitchen."

"We teach here now. Take care of mutants and give them a good education. Had to make more room."

"Oh." Then Rogue thought of something. "So do I teach?"

"Yes. Automotive."

Rogue laughed. "That sounds like me. At least something makes sense."

"It will come back."

"It didn't for you."

"Yes but I'm a different case."

"I suppose you are." Rogue mused.

"Come on I'll make you something to eat."

Rogue smiled. "Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own

Gambit fought off enemies in the Danger Room. He had been here for hours. He had pushed himself passed his limit but was still going. He was trying to get rid of the pain in his heart. But nothing was working. The simulation ended and he fell to the floor and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he heard footsteps approaching. They stopped close to him and the person sat down. Without looking Gambit knew who it was. His best friend had come to try and cheer him up.

"Trying to kill yourself?" The man asked.

"Maybe." Gambit answered not moving or opening his eyes.

"You looked like you were doing a pretty good job out here of it."

Gambit opened his eyes and pulled himself up on his elbows. "What do you want Scott?"

"To check on you. This is a lot for you to deal with. Everyone is concerned with Rogue but how are you taking this?"

"The woman I love thinks of me as an enemy and is completely weary of me. She wants nothing to do with me. How do you think I feel?"

"Like there is a hole in you without her. Like you can breath without her. Like everything is never going to be the same."

Gambit sighed. "Sorry Scott. I wasn't thinking. I should be praising the gods she is still alive."

"Yes but that doesn't make this any easier. I lost Jean. You don't have to lose Rogue. Help her through this."

"I don't know how. She won't let me near her. I went to our room to get my things and she acted like I was cat and she was mouse. Like I was gonna attack any minute."

"You will figure it out. I know you. There is nothing you love more than a challenge. Well except Rogue. Come on, go get cleaned up. It's dinner time." Scott said as he jumped to his feet and held out his hand for Gambit.

Gambit smiled at his friend and took his hand.

After showering he headed to dinner. It was loud in the kitchen. He heard a lot of 'Hi Mr Lebeau' As he walked past the kids at the long tables. Gambit waved as he passed. He grabbed some food and sat down at the teachers table next to Scott. Logan and Storm where already there eating. Soon Piotr and Kitty joined them. "Where's Rogue?" Gambit asked.

"She and Kurt are eating in her room. She felt she was not ready to eat with everyone yet." Storm replied.

Gambit nodded and looked down at his plate. "How is she?" He asked not looking up.

"As well as can be expected. She confused right now. Just give her some time." Storm said as she put her hand over his. Gambit merely nodded.

"She's gonna get her memories back Gumbo. Were all gonna help her." Logan said.

"Thanks Logan." Gambit said quickly finishing his food. "I'm gonna head to bed. I've got an early Danger Room group tomorrow and I still have French papers to grade." He got up and left.

"He's not doing well is he?" Kitty asked.

"Not really. I caught him in the Danger Room practically killing himself. I don't think he could charge anything if he tried right now." Scott said.

"He just needs sometime to adjust. They will get through this." Storm said.

"Stripes will come around to talk to him. Even when she claimed she hated him she could never stay away from him." Logan said.

They all murmured their agreement.

Kurt sat on his sister's bed. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to say anything that would upset her. She already had been through so much. So he sat there and watched her eat.

"Thanks for eating up here with me. I wasn't ready to face everyone yet." Rogue said.

"No problem. It is good to get to see you alone." Kurt said.

Rogue was again amazed at how much someone had changed. Kurt was still the same height but was much broader in the shoulders. He, like Kitty, also carried an air of confidence. "Are we close now?" Rogue asked.

"Yes very. After Apocalypse we became very close and so much more like siblings than before."

"I'm glad to hear that. We were on not so great terms the last I remember."

"At the time I couldn't understand why you did what you did to Mystique. But I do now. Her betrayal ran deep in you. It made it impossible for you to truly trust for along time."

Rogue nodded. "I still don't"

Kurt smiled. "No you do. You trust Remy. And then because of your trust in him you began to be able to trust us."

Rogue was flabbergasted. How could she trust the man who kidnapped her and lied to her. "I just don't understand."

"You will. All of us will help you. You helped us understand who he is and now we will help you."

Rogue looked at the pictures on the dresser. "I really love him don't I?"

"Yes. It took a while for me to except it. And while for you to."

"I had problems excepting it?"

"We all thought you hated him. But it turned out you loved him, you were just afraid."

Rogue nodded slowly. It was sad but she could see herself doing that. "Kurt can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I've seen everyone else. But where is Jean?"

Kurt sat silently. It was still so painful to bring up.

"Kurt what happened?" Rogue asked.

"Jean died about three years ago. She had sort of a split personality. The Phoenix they called it. It took her over and caused a lot of pain and destruction. She ended up killing herself to stop it. It was horrible we tried everything to help her."

Rogue felt a tear run down her cheek. She had never gotten along great with Jean but she had never wanted anything thing like that to happen to her. Kurt saw the tear and hugged Rogue close. Together they cried for Jean.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue awoke the next morning with only a small headache. She pulled the pillow closer. The smell of it was so comforting. It smelled of spice and cloves. As the smell surrounded her, something began to pull at her mind. Gambit, This was Gambit's smell. She waited for a memory to surface but nothing happened. She sighed, the Professor did say it would take time.

Rogue looked at the time and realized no one would be in the kitchen because from what Logan said classes would have started. This was a good time for her to get something to eat. She thought.

When Rogue got to the kitchen she saw Kurt standing there eating a muffin. "Morning." Rogue said quietly.

Kurt turned around. "Oh hi. Just grabbing a snack. Want a muffin?"

"Sure." Rogue replied.

Just as Rogue was about a bite Kurt spoke again. "They are apricot, Kitty made them this morning."

Rogue pulled the muffin away from her mouth. "Kitty made them?" She said warily.

Kurt laughed. "It's fine. About a month after Remy and Piotr got here she used them as guinea pigs. Remy freaked out and dragged her in the kitchen and began to give her cooking lessons so she wouldn't try and poison him again. He really helped her improve. Her muffins are amazing now."

Rogue took a small bite. The muffin was moist and yummy. "They are really good." She said with surprise.

"These are your favorites. That's why she made them."

"That was nice of her. I wish it jogged something."

"It's okay it will come."

Gambit watched them from the doorway. His heart skipped a beat just seeing her. He steeled himself and walked in to the kitchen. "Hey." He said.

Rogue froze and turned around to face him. " Um Good morning." She said with a shaky voice.

Gambit tried not to take it to heart. "I'm just gonna grab a muffin and I will be out of your way. I have a class in twenty minutes."

"Oh you teach too?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah French. I was tricked into it."

Kurt laughed. "Tricked?" Rogue wondered aloud.

Kurt laughed again. "Yeah they asked him to teach until they found someone else and then they never bothered to look."

Rogue giggled. That was pretty funny.

Gambit smiled at her laugh and Rogue felt her heart skip a beat. "I have to go. I will see you later." Gambit said and he walked out of the kitchen.

Rogue watched him leave. Then she turned to Kurt when a thought occurred to her. "Who has been teaching my class?"

"Scott took your Automotive class and Logan took your Danger Room session." Kurt answered.

"Danger Room session?"

"Yeah we all have a group of kids we take into the Danger Room to work on their powers."

"Oh." Rogue said taking this in.

"Sorry I have to go. I have my group soon and I need to get ready."

"It's fine. I will see you later."

Rogue sat in the kitchen alone and wondered what to do with herself. She began to wander the mansion to see what else had changed besides the kitchen. She came to a new part of the mansion that she didn't recognize. She wandered down the hall and realized that this is where the classrooms were.

Rogue watched as her friends taught the children. She passed Kitty teaching a computer class and Piotr teaching an art class. Then she came upon Gambit teaching French. She paused just out of sight to watch him. She listened to him speak. The french rolled off his tongue beautifully. She saw the girls in the class had mooney expressions on their faces. She laughed inwardly. She looked at him again. His hair was tied back but some strands were falling out and framing his face. Her heart skipped a beat. She walked away wondering if her heart was trying to get her to remember how she felt about him.

Rogue wandered around the mansion a while longer and then headed back up to her room. She began to go through the closet again. She breathed in the smell from Gambit clothes, spice and cloves. The smell was so comforting. She willed a memory to come from it. But nothing happened. She groaned in frustration. She really wanted to remember something from their relationship. Anything. She gave up and laid on the bed trying to decide what to do.

Gambit headed back to his guest room before he went to lunch. He had forgotten to grab his afternoon classes papers. He walked into the room and grabbed the papers. A small box on the nightstand caught his eye. He sat down on the bed and opened it. An emerald ring sparkled at him. He had been planning to ask Rogue to marry him on their four year anniversary. That was next week. Four years since he almost died and she admitted that she love him. Their fist mutual kiss which he thought would be his last. He was brought out of his reverie by a knock on his door. He looked up to see Scott standing there. "What ya doing? Ready for lunch?"

"Uh yeah." Gambit said closing the box.

Scott noticed the movement. "She gonna remember and you will be able to ask her."

"Yeah maybe."

"She will and then she will say yes."

"This is killing me. Every time I see her I want to pull her into my arms and make her remember."

"She will come to you. She just needs time. Try to remember what it was like when you first started trying to woo her. At least she's not hitting you. Or you're not passing out in random spots when you try to steal a kiss."

"Yeah I guess you do have a point."

"It was always pretty funny to find you in random spots unconscious when she just started leaving you where every you landed."

Gambit laughed. "Yeah that's because you and Kurt started looking for me as soon as you heard Rogue yell stupid Cajun and would draw on me."

Scott laughed. "You were such a good canvas. Come on lets go to lunch before the kids eat it all."

Gambit nodded and followed him out the door.

Unbeknownst to them they had, had an audience to their conversation. Rogue stood in the shadows listening to them. She had come up half way through their conversation. And had heard about the stealing of kisses. It seemed like Scott and Gambit were good friends. That surprised her. But not as much as the conversation. Gambit had tried to kiss her multiple times even though he knew about her powers? He must have really liked her. The thought made her blush. She had come up to ask Gambit about their relationship but now she was a bit unsure about it. Maybe she would try talking to him later.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

After she was sure lunch was over. Rogue headed down to get something to eat. While in the kitchen she heard the Professor's voice in her head. "Rogue if you are not busy could you see me in my office?"

"Sure." She though back at him. After washing her plate she headed to the Professor's office. She knocked and heard him say come in.

"Rogue I wanted to know how you are doing?" He asked after she sat down.

"I'm alright I guess. I haven't remembered anything yet. But a few thing have seemed familiar."

"That's good, like what?"

Rogue blushed. "Um the smell of Gambit's clothes." She said in a meek voice.

The Professor smiled at her. "Have you talked with Remy yet?"

"Um kinda." Rogue sighed. "No not really. I'm just not ready."

"That's alright. You can talk with the others and when you are ready you can talk with him."

"Okay Professor thanks."

"I also tried looking at my psyches memories but I'm having trouble accessing them. I can still hear them but the memories aren't there.

"They may have been affected by the bump on your head. I do believe you will get your memories back. If you need anything or have any questions don't hesitate to come to me."

Rogue nodded and left. She headed down the hall not paying attention to where she was going. She slammed in to a tall warm body as she turned the corner. Arms came out to steady her. She looked up and saw Gambit's red and black eyes looking back at her. Rogue blushed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine. Don't worry." Gambit said as he dropped her arms and pulled his behind his back. He was afraid he would try and hold her otherwise.

Rogue began to wring her hands. She had no idea what to say to him. "How are you doing?" Gambit said breaking the silence.

"Um I'm alright. I don't have any memories back but the Professor is hopeful." Rogue said not looking him in the eye.

Gambit was struggling. He wanted his strong, confident, and loving Rogue back. He wish he could figure out how to help her. He wished she would let him. "That's good to hear." He said to her.

"Um yeah. Um I should go. I'll see you later okay?" Rogue said and then scurried off.

Gambit watched her with a sad expression and then went along his way.

Damn it, damn it, damn it. Rogue thought to herself. She really wanted to talk to him but she had chickened out again. She knew he wasn't the boy who worked for Magneto and had kidnapped her to try and save his father. He was a man who taught french and taught a girl how to cook. He was a man who loved her. But she was having trouble accepting that. I guess I just need more time. Rogue thought.

It was late afternoon and Rogue figured the students would be out of class so she decided to go up to her room to hide. She just wasn't ready to face a bunch of kids she didn't remember. But they knew her. As their teacher. Rogue got to her room and went in side. She laid on the bed and pulled the pillow that smelled like Gambit to her and let the smell comfort her. She lost herself in her musing.

After a little while she heard a knock on her door. She found herself hoping it was Gambit. She got up and answered the door to find Kitty on the other side clutching something in her arms. "Hi Rogue, I brought something for you too look at." Kitty said.

"Okay come in." Rogue said.

Kitty came in and sat on the bed and patted the place next to her. "Come sit."

Rogue lifted her eyebrow at Kitty but came and sat down next her.

"So this was suppose to be an anniversary present for you and Remy." Kitty began. "But I thought it might help you now."

Rogue winced. Her anniversary with Remy? "Is our anniversary soon?"

"Yes, it's next week. You have been together four years." Kitty told her.

Rogue didn't say anything. So Kitty kept talking. "This is a photo album I put together of yours and Remy's relationship."

Rogue stared at the photo album in Kitty's hands. She felt nervous to look at it. "Thanks Kitty."

"I thought it might help jog your memory." She said as she handed Rogue the album.

On the front there was a beautiful drawing of her and Gambit sitting by the fountain in front of the mansion smiling at each other. "This drawing is beautiful."

"Piotr drew it a few months ago. And we saved it for this."

"That was sweet of him."

"He's a really sweet guy." Kitty said with a smile on her face.

Rogue opened the photo album. The first page. It was pictures of Remy passed out with funny and crude drawing all over his face and arms. Rogue laughed. There was one of Scott and Kurt laughing as they drew on him, while Rogue scowled at them.

"He used to sneak up on you and steal a kiss. Then we would hear you scream 'Stupid Cajun!'. For the first couple times you went and found help for him and waited for him to wake up so you could berate him. But after a while you just started leaving him where ever he fell and Scott and Kurt would run to where you were to draw on him with sharpies. It was so funny."

"Scott and Gambit seem to be good friends."

"Yeah at first they fought a lot. But then after a while they started hanging out fixing Scott's car and Remy's motorcycle. Then the next thing we knew they were besties."

"That's weird."

"Yeah we all thought that too. You tease them a lot and tell them they have a bromance."

"Ha that's sounds like me."

Rogue turned the page in the album. Rogue was standing in the picture looking horrified and Gambit was holding a book in one hand and his other hand out in front of him. "What's going on here?"

Kitty laughed hard. "He was reading you poetry to woo you."

"He what? That's so embarrassing."

"Yeah we thought you were gonna kill him." Kitty said between laughs.

"What did I do?"

"Look at the rest of the pictures on the page."

Rogue looked. There was more of Gambit's attempted wooing and then Rogue reaching out and then Gambit passed out on the ground. The last one was of Rogue burning the book of poetry.

"I knocked him out and then burned the poetry book. Awesome."

"Yeah it was."

There was another knock on the door. "Come in" Rogue said.

Piotr stuck his head in. "Katya dinner is ready."

"Okay honey thanks." Kitty rose. "Do you wanna come to dinner?"

"Um I'm not sure I'm ready to face that yet." Rogue said. Well not ready to face Gambit. Rogue thought.

"That's okay. I can bring you something later if you like."

"No I can go down later. Piotr thank you for the drawing. And thanks for the photo album Kitty."

"You're welcome." They both said and headed down to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own.

After Kitty left Rogue stared down at the photo album. She turned another page. This page had her laughing at Logan who had Happy Birthday Rogue spelled out on his back with magnets. While Logan chased Gambit with his claws out. How had he managed that? Rogue wondered laughing.

Rogue shut the album. She would look at more later. She decided to go get something to eat. And she headed down to the kitchen. Logan and Storm were still in the kitchen. When Rogue saw Logan she began to giggle. Logan and Storm turned towards her. "Something funny Stripes?"

Rogue just kept giggling. "Stripes?" Logan said.

"I'm sorry Logan. Kitty gave me this photo album and there was this picture of you with magnets on your back." Rogue giggled.

Logan face turned sour. "Didn't know there was pictures of that." Logan growled.

Storm hid her smile behind her hand.

"There are and they are wonderful." Rogue said.

"Did they trigger any memories?" Storm asked.

"No." Rogue sighed. "But I haven't finished going through the album yet."

"It will come child." Storm said getting up and putting her arm around her.

"I hope so. This is just so hard." Rogue said.

"You're tough kid, I know you can get through this." Logan said.

Storm let Logan take Rogue and began to make Rogue something to eat. Rogue leaned into Logan and let him comfort her. Gambit watched the scene from the door way and then turned and left.

She still hadn't come to him. Gambit thought. As he walked to the garage. He was meeting Scott there. Scott had bought an old motorcycle and they were restoring it. Usually Rogue came along and he had been going to invite her but she seemed content with Logan and Storm. He didn't want to mess with her recovery.

He sighed as he walked into the garage. Scott popped his head out from behind the motorcycle. "You talk to Rogue?"

"No she was with Storm and Logan. So I just let her be. I guess Kitty gave her an album to help her jog her memory." Gambit sighed.

"Must be the one that she made for you and Rogue for your anniversary." Scott said.

Gambit winced at the mention of his and Rogue anniversary. "That was nice of her."

"Yeah she was really excited about it."

"Kitty gets excited about everything."

Scott laughed. "That's true."

They worked on the motorcycle in silence. Finally Scott spoke up again. "You think of anything to help her yet?"

"No. Nothing that I can do as long as she won't come near me." Gambit said with a sigh.

"Well I guess the best thing to do will be to wait for her to come to you."

"Yeah I guess."

Rogue sat in the kitchen talking with Logan and Storm. Kurt had joined them and was actively telling his memories about drawing on Gambit.

Logan chuckled. "The Cajun brought it upon himself. He followed you around every where."

"You claimed you hated him but would get so mad when we would draw on him." Kurt said.

Rogue thought on this. Why had she worked so hard against his advances? She had a feeling it had to do with her powers. She wondered what had changed everything. She wanted to ask Kurt and Logan but for some reason she felt she should ask Gambit himself.

Kitty came in on Piotr arm. She smiled and laughed looking up at him. The memory slammed in to Rogue's head.

_Kitty came bounding into the Rogue's room not bothering to use the door. "Geez Kitty." Rogue said dropping the book she had been reading. "It would serve you right if Remy and I were in here doing something."_

_ Kitty ignored her and shoved her hand in Rogue's face. "Look, look, look." Kitty said jumping up and down._

_ "Kitty calm down." Rogue said and then focused on Kitty's hand. "Holy crap! He proposed?" Rogue grabbed Kitty's hand to look at the ring. It was a simple square cut diamond. "Oh Kitty I'm so happy for you."_

_ "Be my maid of honor?"_

_ "Of course." And Rogue pulled Kitty into a hug._

****"Rogue are you alright?" Storm asked.

"I just remembered something." Rogue said.

"What did you remember?" Kitty asked turning away from Piotr.

"I remembered when you came to tell me Piotr had proposed." Rogue said.

"Anything else?" Logan asked.

Rogue sat for a minute searching her mind. "No nothing." She said sadly.

"It's okay kid. This is a good thing."

"Yeah. I know. I was just hoping it would all come back at once."

"What triggered it?" Scott asked from the doorway.

Rogue turned around to see Scott and Gambit standing there.

"Uh I'm not sure. I just saw Kitty and Piotr come in and it just came to me." Rogue said as Gambit's eyes bore into her.

Rogue watched as Gambit turned and walked out of the room. For some reason it hurt that he just left. Kitty saw her distress and put her arms around her. "He's probably just overwhelmed."

Rogue just nodded. "I'm glad you got a memory back." Scott said as he turned and followed Gambit out of the room.

Scott caught up with Gambit as he headed outside. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Scott yelled.

Gambit turned around and Scott was surprised at the smile on his face. "She remembered something!" Gambit whooped.

"If you're so happy why did you just walk out?" Scott asked completely confused.

"I had to. I wanted grab her and kiss her. I didn't want to freak her out. I wasn't sure I could control myself."

Scott laughed. "I suppose you have a point there."

"She gonna get her memory back!" Gambit whooped again.

"She is." Scott said laughing at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue sat in the Professor's office while he checked her mind. "I don't see anymore memories. But this is a really good sign."

"Thanks for checking Professor." Rogue said.

"Not a problem, Rogue. Let me know if you have anymore come back to you."

"I will." Rogue said and got up and headed for her room. When she arrived Gambit was standing waiting for her.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your progress." Gambit said.

"Um thanks Gambit, I mean Remy." Rogue said. She was still a little sore he had just taken off like that.

They stood in silence for a minute. "Well I should get some sleep." Rogue said.

"Oh yeah. Well have a good night." Gambit said lamely.

"You too." Rogue said and stepped into the room and shut the door between them.

Gambit rested his head on the closed door. He had so much he wanted to say to her. But he never knew if the timing was right and he didn't want to scare her. It was so hard being apart from her. He sighed and headed for his guest room.

Rogue listen to him walk away. He hadn't left right away and she had waited for him to knock and ask to talk to her. But he hadn't. For some reason she just couldn't take the step herself to talk to him. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She picked up the album and flipped to the next page in it.

In the pictures it looked like a barbeque. There was a picture of her sitting at a picnic table with Kurt and she was staring off into the distance with a small smile on her face. The opposite page showed what she had be staring at. Gambit had a hose in his hand and was spraying Jean and Scott who were trying to get some alone time under a tree. The next pictures were of Jean and Scott retaliating with water guns. The last picture was of the group was Gambit attempting to use Rogue as a human shield and her clearly not happy about the situation. Rogue closed the album again. She willed a memory of that time to come forward. But nothing. This was so unfair.

Rogue laid down and pulled the pillow that smelled like Gambit close to her and fell asleep.

In the morning Rogue awoke refreshed but still with no more memories. She ran the one she remembered yesterday through her head. She hoped something more would come of it. But nothing did. Rogue sighed and got out of bed. It was almost eleven am so she headed down stairs to get some food. No one was in the kitchen this morning so she finished her brunch and decided to wander the grounds today.

Rogue watched from afar while Logan took kids through an obstacle course. She laughed watching him bark orders at them. Suddenly an new memory flooded her.

_"Logan I can't do this." Rogue said tiredly._

_ "You can Rogue. Just concentrate." Logan barked._

_ "No this is to much. I can't control her powers." Rogue said irritably. "It hurts, you know, to keep falling from large heights."_

_ "I know kid, But you need to be able to control Carol's flying. Her psyche may be gone but her powers aren't." _

_ "Why didn't I keep her inviolability. It would be so much easier than this flying thing."_

_ "I don't know kid. Now try again."_

_ Rogue sighed and shot into the air. It was the damn winds that were messing her up. This was so much easier in the Danger Room. Rogue grit her teeth and tried to keep the winds from taking her off course. She was gonna get this._

"Rogue! Rogue?" Logan yelled.

Rogue looked up to realize she had collapsed onto the ground. "I'm fine Logan. It was another memory. Logan who is Carol?"

Logan stood over her stone still. "Logan? What's the matter?" Rogue asked.

"Come on kid we better go and sit down inside for this." Logan said sadly.

Rogue sat down in a chair in the Professor's office. She felt extremely nervous. The Professor sat behind his desk with his hands steepled. "Rogue can you tell me what exactly you remembered."

Rogue told him the memory. And then waited.

"Rogue, Carol is Carol Danvers. There was an accident and you absorbed her to the point where almost her entire psyche was in your mind. You had full access to her power of inviolability and flying."

"Did I kill her?" Rogue asked in a small voice.

"No Rogue she was in a coma. It took a while but we managed to get her back into her own body. And you kept an imprint of her flying powers."

"So she's okay?"

"Yes she is fine."

"How did it happen?"

Logan spoke up. "A few months before you got your powers under control. Mystique kidnapped you. She drugged you and took you to Boston where Carol was. She ambushed Carol. And while you were unconscious she forced you to absorb her. Gumbo and I had been out at a bar. When we got back he realized right away that you were missing. We tracked you down and managed to get you away from Mystique but it was already to late for Carol."

Rogue could feel tears welling up in her eyes. This was so horrible. "How long was she in my body?"

"About three months. The memory you had, happened just after we put her back in her body. She never blamed you Rogue." The Professor said.

Rogue nodded numbly. "She is really alright now?"

"Yes Rogue I promise. I could call her and you can talk to her if you like."

"No not right now. I just need to be alone to process this." Rogue said sadly.

"Alright. Don't hesitate to come to any of us." The Professor said kindly.

Rogue nodded and walked out of the office. This was too much. How could something so horrible have happened. This poor Carol woman. Maybe some memories she didn't want back. Rogue went to her room, crawled in bed and grabbed the Gambit pillow and began to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue laid on her bed out of tears when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Rogue said weakly. And watched Kurt walk in.

"Hey sis. How are you doing?" Kurt asked coming to sit next to her on the bed.

Rogue shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

"The Professor told me what you remembered. That was a really hard time for you."

Rogue pulled the pillow in her arms closer. "I bet it was. It's hard now. That poor woman."

"It wasn't your fault it was Mystique's fault. Carol never blamed you."

"I bet I blamed me."

"Yes you did. You pushed everyone away. We wanted to help you but you wouldn't let us. Remy used to haunt your door begging you to let him in."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was so worried about you. Even when the Professor found away to put Carol back in her own body, You still ignored him."

"Sounds like I was pretty mean to him. Why didn't he give up?"

"Because he loves you."

"And I love him?"

"Yes a lot."

"I wish I could remember."

"You will. You should talk to him. It might help."

"I will think about it."

The memory washed through her.

_"I thought you hated him." Kurt said stunned._

_ "I never really hated him. I was just afraid." Rogue said._

_ "I don't get it. Why him? I mean yeah he's a good team member now. But what if he turns on us. You never know."_

_ "He would never do that. You only see what he lets you see. He really is a good guy. He just __never had the chance to be."_

_ "I really don't want you to be with him."_

_ "Kurt I love him."_

_ "So."_

_ "Kurt!"_

_ "Fine I will try to except this."_

_ "Thank you." Rogue said and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Kurt."_

_ "That's the first time you ever said that to me." Kurt said stunned._

_ "I know. I should have told you before. You are the best brother a girl could ask for."_

"I just remembered something. It was me and you and we were talking about how you didn't like me dating someone. I assume it was Gambit." Rogue said.

"Of all our happy memories, the one you remember is the one I look like a jerk in." Kurt said.

Rogue laughed. "Sorry. Was it Gambit?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes, I wasn't very supportive at first. But I came around."

"That's good. I guess. When did that memory happen?"

"Um just about four years ago. I was right after you got your powers under control and you and Gambit became a couple."

"So it was after the Carol memory."

"Yes about five of six months after I think."

"And the Kitty memory?"

"Um two years ago so two years after the the memory with me."

"Okay." Rogue said trying to place the memories in the right order in her mind.

"Two memories in one day. This is really great right."

Rogue smiled. "Yeah it is."

Gambit stood outside Rogue's room. He has heard through the grapevine that she had another memory come to her. He really wanted to see her. He could hear her talking to Kurt. He sighed. Maybe he'd try again later. She may not want to talk to him. Learning about Carol had to have been hard on her. Kurt was the better choice. She remember she cared about Kurt. Gambit looked at the door once more and walked away down the hall.

Kitty watched him from her doorway. Poor guy. He seemed so lost. She wished she could do something to help. But it was just gonna take time. Right now she need to go hunt up Pete. She had some great news for him. And she skipped off down the hallway.

Scott found his friend once again in the Danger Room. He waited for the simulation to end then approached him. "You're pushing yourself to hard man."

"I just needed to blow off some steam." Gambit replied.

"You probably can't even charge anything right now."

"Think again mon ami." Gambit said as he pulled out a card, charged it and threw it at Scott. Scott moved his glasses and easily shot the card before it reached him.

"Heard Rogue got another memory back. That have anything to do with why you're in here."

"It was something about the Carol situation. The Professor told her the whole story."

"Ah, she okay?"

"Don't know. I went to see her but Kurt was with her. Thought that might be better for her."

"You should at least try to be there for her. She needs you she just doesn't know it."

"I'm gonna try and wait for her to come to me. Then maybe she won't look at me like I'm the enemy. That just kills me."

"I know. Just try not to wait to long because when she does get her memory back she is gonna be all mad at you for not being there."

Gambit laughed. "You're probably right."

Rogue came out of the Professor's office. She had stopped by to tell him of the new memory of Kurt. As she walked out she saw Scott and Gambit coming down the hall together laughing. It shocked her to see what good friends they were. Scott clapped Gambit on the back and then looked up and saw Rogue looking like a deer in headlight staring at them. "Hey Rogue." Scott said.

Gambit looked up and saw Rogue. He resisted the urge to take her in to his arms. "How are you?" He asked.

Rogue opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying "Um fine I had two new memories."

"Two? That's great!" Gambit said with a smile.

"Yeah." Rogue replied. "Um I wanted to go find Kitty to tell her so I will see you guys later." She said and scurried off.

Gambit watched her go and when she was out of sight he began to bang his head against the wall. "Was it something I said?"

"I don't know. I think she's just mixed up right now. Come on let's go hunt up Logan and take you out to the bar for a drink." Scott said.

Dejected Gambit followed Scott down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own

**A/N I couldn't reply directly to these reviews so:  
><strong>**Whitechocolate****14: He does need to grow a pair!  
>Strawberry MM: Thanks for letting me know about the mistake!<br>****Thanks for reviewing!**

Rogue cursed herself as she ran down the hallway. She had gotten tongue tied and had run away from Gambit again. This was ridicules. Why did she keep doing this? She ran into her room and shut the door. She was gonna take a shower and figure out what the hell to say to Gambit.

After getting out of the shower her body felt clean but her mind didn't. The shower had not helped her figure out what to say to Gambit. She had let her mind wander and had wondered if she and Gambit ever showered together. This thought had not help her in the slightest. Now she was afraid she would only picture him in the shower when she tried to talk to him. She pulled out some comfortable pants and a shirt and threw them on. She laid on her bed and try to decide what to do now. She grabbed the photo album and opened it. She turned past the pictures of the barbeque.

Next there was pictures of a Christmas. The pictures seemed to skip a few months. She wondered if the incident with Carol had happened between them. In the pictures Gambit was trying to give her a present and she was trying to stop him. "Oh poor guy. Why didn't you just give up on me." Rogue said aloud to herself. Rogue was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in"

Kitty phased herself through the door. "Hey I bought you something for dinner."

Rogue looked at the clock. It was already past eight at night.

"Thanks I didn't realize how late it was."

"How are you doing? Kurt told me you had some more memories come back before he left."

"He left?"

"Yeah Remy, Logan, Scott and him went out to a bar."

"Oh." Rogue said. Gambit left too. Guess I'm not talking to him tonight. Rogue thought. "Well I had a memory of Logan helping with Carol's powers and one of Kurt being upset about me dating Gambit."

"That's good two more memories." Kitty said coming by Rogue and handing her the food.

"Yeah. It's a good sign I'm told."

Kitty sat down. "I have some news I want to tell you if you're up to it. I really wanted to tell you first."

"Oh sure."

"I'm pregnant."

Rogue dropped the food. "Oh Kitty that's wonderful" She said.

"I'm so happy. Pete is over the moon. He always wanted to be a dad."

"How far along are you?"

"Just shy of three months. I had Hank confirm it."

"Oh Kitty you're gonna be a great mom."

"Thanks. I'm kinda nervous."

"Don't be. You will be great."

"Were you looking at the album?" Kitty said seeing it sitting next to Rogue.

"Yeah." Rogue opened it to the pictures of Christmas. "It looks like I was really cruel to him."

Kitty looked a the pictures. "Oh. You were really freaked when he tried to give you a present. You were still trying to push him away but he wouldn't go."

"Did I ever take the gift?"

"Yeah you did so he would leave you alone. You went up to our room to open it. I never found out what it was until way later. He gave you this really nice trench coat. You wore it all the time but we had no idea it was from him. You never said anything and neither did he."

"Oh weird."

"Not really. I think he was afraid you wouldn't wear it if he said anything."

Rogue sighed. "I am such a jerk."

"Sometimes." Kitty said with a laugh.

At a bar Gambit offered to buy the next round of drinks. He left his friends standing around the pool table. "How's he doing?" Logan asked Scott.

"Well he was banging his head against a wall before we left after talking to Rogue." Scott said.

"So not great." Kurt guessed.

"He's really trying. He wants to give her space. Because she is not ready to talk to him. But being away from her is hard on him."

"She will come to him. I know it." Kurt said.

"Let us hope." Scott remarked.

The three men watched Gambit make his way back to them. A blonde was following him. She seemed to be trying to attach herself to him. And Gambit seemed to be trying to get plenty of space between them. Gambit saw them looking and gave them a look crying help.

Logan snickered. "Got our drinks Gumbo?"

"Yeah here." Gambit said shoving one of the four beers into his hand.

The blonde got a hold of Gambit when he handed the beers out. "So you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

Gambit glared at her. "I have no idea who you are!" He yelled and dislodged himself from her.

"It's Addy. I told you at the bar. I was thinking you could finish this game with your friends and then we could get out of here." The blonde said a bit miffed.

"Just go away!" Gambit said his voice strained.

"I just want to make you feel good." The blonde tried again running her finger down his arm.

"You know what I want. I just want to go home and crawl in bed with my girlfriend and go to sleep. But since I can't have that I will settle with you going away."

The blonde made a huff sound and turned away shaking her butt.

"Thanks for the help guys!" Gambit said to his snickering friends.

"You managed fine on your own." Logan said.

"I hate you all." Gambit said.

"It's your Cajun charm you should blame." Kurt said snickering.

"I didn't even talk to her." Gambit cried. "She was just next to me at the bar when I ordered."

"Didn't you tell Rogue once that you just ooze charm." Scott commented.

Gambit scowled at him. "I only wanted to charm her."

"Didn't she hit you when you said that." Kurt wondered

"Yeah. Then I kissed her and she knocked me out." Gambit said with a smile.

The others shook their heads at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own

After Kitty left Rogue decided to call it a night. She curled herself around the pillow that smelled like Gambit. She was sad to notice that the smell was starting to fade. She wondered if he would notice if she stole his pillow out of his guest room and switched it for the this one. On this thought she fell asleep.

Gambit was a wee bit drunk as he wandered through the halls. He knew it was late. The guys had headed to bed already. He had stayed in the kitchen drinking a bit more. Before he knew it he was in front of his old room. The lights were off so he assumed Rogue was sleeping. He just wanted to go in there and crawl in bed with her. Life was so not fair. He stood a moment longer and then headed to his guest room.

Morning came and Rogue woke up. It was just past nine in the morning. Rogue decided to head down for breakfast. She knew it being Saturday it would be hard to avoid the younger children. Hopefully they wouldn't be too hurt that she couldn't remember them.

She arrived in the kitchen to see only the teachers there. She noticed only Gambit was missing. Storm and Kitty were happily chatting about Kitty's big news. "Morning." Rouge said as she came in and grabbed a plate of food.

"Hey Rogue. I just told everyone my news." Kitty said excitably.

"That 's great. Congratulations Piotr." Rogue said.

"Thank you Rogue." He said back.

Rogue sat down and listen to everyone chat. "Where's Gambit?" She attempted to ask casually.

"Not up yet. Had a bit of a late night." Logan said.

"Oh." Rogue wondered what that meant. Had he stayed out later than everyone else? Was he with someone else? Rogue remembered she had heard someone outside her door late last night. Had it been him?

"Rogue I was gonna go out and start looking at baby furniture. Pete thinks I'm nuts. Wanna come with?" Kitty said.

"You are nuts but I will go with you anyway." Rogue replied. Kitty threw some of her bacon at Rogue and Rogue laughed, then picked it up and ate it.

Gambit awoke with a small headache. He reached over to pull Rogue to him then remembered she wasn't there. He rolled over and groaned. He felt sorry for himself for a minute. And then got out of bed.

Gambit got a muffin out of the kitchen then headed to look for everyone. He passed kids running through the hall. They waved at him as he went past. He headed to the garage and found Scott and Piotr talking over Scott's bike. "Morning fellas."

"Hey. Finally pull yourself out of bed?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Gambit asked finishing his muffin.

"Well Pete here has some news."

"Yeah what's that Petey boy?"

"Katya and I are going to have a baby." Piotr announced.

"Really that's great news." Gambit said as he clapped his friend on his back. "Kitty must be thrilled."

"Yes she has already dragged Rogue out to go shopping for baby things."

Gambit laughed. "How far along is she?"

"Not yet three months."

Gambit laughed again. Then realized something. "So Rogue's not here?"

"I am afraid not."

"She will be back later." Scott said reassuringly.

"Yeah. I know." Gambit said. He had hoped to get a chance to see her. "So about your bike."

Rogue wandered among the racks at the baby store. Kitty was rushing from one thing to another. "Oh everything is so cute." Kitty cried.

Rogue laughed. "You don't even know if your having a boy or a girl yet. How can we pick out anything?"

"Oh I just wanna look. Party pooper."

"Sorry Kitty." Rogue said smiling.

Rogue's face grew serious. "Did I ever talk about having kids after I got my powers under control?"

Kitty turned to look at her. "Not at first. But after you and Remy had been together a while. You mentioned that you might like to some day. You said it was something you tried not to think about for so long because you thought it would never happen."

That was true. She had pushed relationships and children out of her mind. She had thought she would never have them. "Does Gambit?"

"I don't know. You never said if you talked to him about it." Kitty said.

Rogue nodded and they began to look at cribs. Rogue tried to push it out of her mind but she couldn't help but wonder if Gambit wanted kids.

A few hours later they arrived home. Rogue had managed to talk Kitty into only buying a book about pregnancy. Kitty would have bought the whole store if Rogue had let her.

Kitty went off in search of Piotr and Rogue wandered around the mansion. She kinda of hoped to run in to Gambit. She came in to the rec room and saw Scott. She was sitting by the window with a sad expression on his face. The memory came on quick.

_Scott stood at the window staring out blankly. It was the middle of the night. "Scott you need some sleep." Rogue said coming up behind him. _

_ "I can't sleep." Scott said not turning around._

_ "You won't sleep. You won't eat. You're killing yourself Scott."_

_ "What does it matter."_

_ "It does matter. Jean wouldn't want this for you."_

_ "She shouldn't be gone!" Scott yelled._

_ "But she is. And I'm not saying you should move on but you need to start living again. She would be sad to see you this way."_

_ "I can't live with out her."_

_ "You are gonna have to because all of us still need you."_

_ Rogue pulled Scott into her arms and let him grieve for Jean. "Just let it all out. You can't ball it all up inside." _

_ Rogue held Scott as he cried and let tears of her own fall._

"Rogue you okay?" Scott said his voice breaking through the memory.

"I just had a memory of you." Rogue said.

"Oh that's great." Scott said. "What was it."

"It was sad. I came down here and you were having trouble dealing with Jean's death. I think it was the first time you were really able to cry."

Scott nodded. "I remember that. It was the beginning of me being able to move on after her death. You really helped me."

"I'm so sorry about Jean." Rogue said feeling tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Rogue." Scott said and this time he pulled her into a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Review I couldn't reply to.  
>Dragonfly: Awesome it leaves you wanting more!<strong>

After her emotional moment with Scott, Rouge felt tired. She decided to go see the Professor then go take a nap. She was glad to have another memory back but she wanted to have one of Gambit. She wanted to see how she felt in their relationship. It might make it easier to approach him.

She arrived at the Professor's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard from inside. Rogue stepped inside. Logan and Storm were inside.

"Hi sorry to bother you. I've had another memory. I was with Scott. It was of him grieving for Jean." Rogue said sadly.

"It's good to hear you have had another memory. Even if it's a sad one." The Professor said.

"Yes." Rogue said.

"I am very happy for you child." Storm said.

Rogue looked up at her and saw her smile at Logan. Another memory hit her.

_ Rogue had just finished in the Danger Room and was in need of a snack. She headed to the kitchen thinking about hunting up Remy. He should be just about done with his afternoon French class and maybe she could drag him off to their room for some other kind of exercise. She walked into the kitchen and was woefully unprepared for the scene in front of her,_

_ Logan had Ororo pinned against the sink and they were kissing. "Oh Geez." _

_ Logan and Ororo turned towards her both with expressions of embarrassment. _

_ "I saw nothing. Nope nothing." Rogue said covering her eyes._

_ "Um Rogue I" Storm began._

_ "Nope I don't wanna know. I prefer to remain unaware." Rogue said not removing her arm from her eyes._

_ "Stripes it's not like I haven't caught you and Gumbo like this on multiple occasions." Logan grumbled. _

_ "That is completely different. You guys are like my parental figures. No one wants to see their parents like this."_

_ "I suppose you have a point." Storm said with amusement in her voice. "It's safe to look now."_

_ Rogue slowly removed her arm. "When did this start?"_

_ "I thought you didn't want to know anything." Logan said with a smirk._

_ Rogue gave him a pointed look._

_ "It is a new development." Storm answered._

_ "So are you guys dating?" Rogue asked._

_ "We have gone on a date yes." Logan said._

_ "And are you gonna keep going on dates?"_

_ "Yes." _

_ "Well just be safe then." Rogue said with a smirk._

_ Logan growled at her. And she laughed at him._

_ "What? That's what you told Remy and me. Oh do you sneak into each others rooms? Do I need to have a talk to you about that." Rogue said smirking._

_ "You are pushing it Stripes." Logan growled._

"Oh geez." Rogue said as the memory ended.

"Did you just remember something Rogue?" The Professor asked.

Rogue turned to Storm and Logan. She pointed her finger. "You two are dating!"

"What did you remember Stripes?" Logan asked.

"Walking in on you two in the kitchen." Rogue said.

Storm blushed. "I am still sorry about that." Storm said.

"Meh. I need to remember things I actually want to remember."

Logan snorted. "Be nice if we could pick and choose our memories."

"When did that happen?"

"About a month ago." Logan said.

"Does anyone else know you are dating?" Rogue asked.

"Just the teachers because you ran off and told Kitty before I could stop you." Logan replied.

Rogue chuckled.

The Professor cleared his throat. "Your memories seem to becoming back faster. I believe this is a good sign."

"I hope I get them all back soon."

"I do to Rogue."

Rogue left the office to find something to occupy her mind. She did not want that memory to keep running through her head. She wanted a memory of Gambit. This wasn't fair, why did she have to remember Logan and Storm kissing before she could remember kissing Gambit.

Rogue went back to her room and grabbed the photo album. She opened to the next page after the Christmas pages. It looked like a new years eve party. She was wearing a tiara with New Years Eve written on it. Gambit was wearing glasses with the year on them. He looked ridicules.

The pictures showed a lively party. And showed Rogue attempting to avoid Gambit. Then what must have been a picture taken a midnight, Gambit was leaning in to kiss Rogue. The next showed Gambit passed out on the floor. And Rogue yelling at his unconscious body.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh. They were the weirdest couple.

Rogue closed the album. She wondered again what happened to change her mind and give him a chance. Rogue sighed and laid down. She closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep.

Gambit sat in his room attempting to grade French papers. He really didn't want to do this. Sometimes he hated having responsibilities. But coming here had brought him to Rogue. And that made it all worth it. Right now he just wanted to be with her. And breath her in. He felt like half a person with out her.

"Oh grading papers. Looks fun." Logan said coming into the room.

"Loads." Gambit replied.

"Rogue remembered some more things."

"Since she isn't here I take a guess that they weren't about me."

"No sorry. One about Scott and one about me and Storm."

Gambit smirked. "She remember walking in on you two in the kitchen?"

"Yes."

Gambit laughed.

"Not funny."

"Really funny."

Logan growled. Gambit laughed some more.

"How's she doing?" Gambit asked turning serious.

"Pretty good."

"I wish she would come talk to me."

"She will. It's only been a few days give her time."

"I'm trying. I just miss her so much."

"It will work out." Logan said as he turned to leave.

Gambit turned back to his papers. He tried in vain to concentrate. Finally he shoved the papers aside and gave up. There was no way he was gonna get anything done right now. He got up and headed to the Danger Room to blow off some steam. Maybe a good work out would clear his mind a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_Gambit was laying on his back on the bed. Rogue was hovered over him trailing kisses down his chest. He groaned in pleasure and frustration. He reached up to touch her only to have her grab his hands and pull them away. "No no no." She said playfully. She ran her hands down his chest and hooked her fingers into the waist band of his pants._

Gambit woke up with a start. He groaned into his pillow. It was gonna be a long day. He thought and pulled the pillow over his head.

Rogue awoke peacefully. She stretched and pulled herself out of bed. She had always liked Sundays. They were quiet. She wondered if they were still quiet with all the kids here now. She got dressed and headed downstairs for the day.

Only Kitty seemed to be around when she got to the kitchen. She was humming as she mixed something in a bowl. "Hey." Rogue said walking in.

Kitty jumped. "Rogue! Sorry my mind was wandering." She said getting her bearings.

"Sorry I scared you. What are you making?"

"Blueberry muffins."

"Sounds good."

Kitty poured the batter and then put them in the oven. "Should be done soon. You can have one hot out of the oven."

"Your muffins have gotten a lot better."

Kitty laughed. "Yes. If it weren't for Remy they would still be hard as a rock. He claimed I was trying to poison him."

"So he's a really good baker?"

"And cook. He's the best we have around here."

"Hmmm." Rogue said.

"There is a lot about him that is surprising."

"I don't doubt that. Where is he now? Do you know?"

"I guess he was pretty grumpy this morning so Scott dragged him out for a ride on their motorcycles."

"Oh."

"Did you want to try and talk with him today?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm really nervous about it. I mean we have this whole past and only he remembers it. It's really strange."

Kitty put her hand on Rogue's. "I know it's hard but I really think you should talk to him. He misses you so much."

Rogue wiggled uneasily in her chair. "I know but he misses someone I'm not right now. I don't know how to act around him. I get all tongue tied. And don't know what to say so I run away."

Kitty smiled at her. "Maybe try and let him do the talking."

"Maybe."

Gambit slowed his bike down and pulled into a parking spot at his favorite dinner. Scott pulled up next to him. They headed inside and found a booth. After ordering Scott spoke up. "So what's going on with you today?"

"Nothing different than usual." Gambit replied.

"Uh huh. You about took Logan's head off this morning and I had to get you out of there before he chopped something off you."

Gambit shrugged. "Guess this situation is just getting to me."

"It's only been a few days. You can't give up yet."

"I'm not giving up and you seem to forget she was unconscious for two weeks before this. I was so freaking worried and then she finally wakes up and she wants nothing to do with me. And it isn't her fault. But I have no real place to put this anger."

"Hence all the Danger Room sessions."

"Yes."

"I know she will get her memories of you back. Unfortunately it will just take time."

"I just can't help but worry she won't and then maybe she won't want to be with me and I will have to watch her fall for some one else."

"She won't."

"But how do I know?"

"You just have to have faith I guess."

Rogue walked in to the living room. The door bell rang and since there was no one else around she walked to answer it. She opened it to see Warren Worthington the third on the other side.

"Rogue just who I came to see! How are you? I wanted to get here sooner to see you but I couldn't get away."

"That's okay. Come on in. It's nice of you to come and check on me."

They made their way over to the couch and sat down.

"So how are you feeling?" Warren asked.

"Fine. I've lost some of my memories though. About five years worth."

"Yes, Charles told me. He said you've started to get some back though."

"Yes, just a few so far."

"Well hopefully you remember the rest soon."

"Yeah that would be nice."

"I hate to see you unhappy."

The memory came on quickly.

_Gambit turned and walked out of the room. Rogue quirked her eyebrow and followed him. She caught up to him just as he got to his room. "What's the matter?" Rogue asked._

_ "Nothing. It's nothing." Gambit said. Rogue followed him in to his room._

_ "Um, yeah that's not gonna fly. What's eating you?"_

_ "I heard what he said."_

_ "He who?"_

_ "Angel, I heard what he said about not wanting you to be unhappy with me."_

_ "Oh who cares about that. I don't."_

_ "No one thinks I'm any good for you."_

_ "I think you're great for me." Rogue said grabbing his arm and trying to turn him around._

_ Gambit pulled his arm away. "Maybe you would be better off with some one like him."_

_ "Who Angel? Why would you say that?"_

_ "He wants you Rogue."_

_ "Oh he does not. We are just friends. Besides even if he did I only want you."_

_ Gambit turned. "I'm not a good guy. No matter how many good things I do it won't erase the bad things I have done."_

_ "Remy I want you as you are. I love you."_

_ Gambit pulled her into his arms. "I love you too."_

Rogue jumped up. Startled Warren got up too.

A memory of Gambit. A great memory of Gambit. She could feel the love she had for him in that one memory.

"Rogue are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Great! Oh thank you, Warren." Rogue said and gave him a huge hug.

Warren hugged back. "Um you're welcome?"

Gambit watched for the doorway. His lips in a thin line. With out a word he turned and left.

"Crap." Scott said watching Gambit leave.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Review I could not respond to:  
><strong>**White chocolate 14: He better! Thanks for reviewing!**

Rogue let go of a confused Warren and turned around. Seeing Scott standing in the door she smiled. "Oh you're back! Is Gambit with you?"

Scott shifted uncomfortably. "Uh he was, but he just took off."

"Took off? Where did he go?"

"Um I'm not sure. He saw you hugging Warren and left."

Rogue thought about the memory she had just acquired. "Crap. He's got the wrong idea. I just had a memory of him and I got excited."

"More than likely." Scott said shaking his head.

"I better go find him." Rogue said. "Sorry Warren. Thanks for coming to see me." She said and took off after Gambit.

"That was weird." Warren said to Scott.

"Everything that happens here is weird." Scott replied.

Gambit took off out of the house. He went to the Gazebo and sat down. She was all happy and hugging Angel. Damn it. He thought. He was gonna lose her and have to watch her love someone else. He sure as hell wasn't staying here if that happened. He had no idea where he would go but he would figure something out. His head snapped up as he heard someone coming.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Rogue asked approaching.

Gambit shrugged. He didn't trust his voice right now.

Not at all reassured Rogue spoke again.

"I think you may have gotten the wrong idea about what you saw just now. I was just excited because talking to Warren brought a memory back."

Gambit didn't say anything just let his eyes bore into her.

"Damn it, you idiot. It was about you. I've wanted to remember something about us and I finally did so I was really happy." Rogue said fire in her eyes.

Gambit looked at her and saw his Rogue. Snapping at him with murder in her eyes. He stood up and went to her.

"I'm sorry." He said coming up to her.

"Do you always get jealous of Warren? I mean that's what the memory was about and then you take off just because I hugged him."

"Not always." Gambit said with a smile. He took her hand and pulled her over to the bench in the Gazebo. They sat down. "I just don't like the way he looks at you."

Rogue snorted at him. "You're ridicules."

"Sometimes." He replied.

Rogue snorted again. Then sighed. "It probably didn't help that I was avoiding you."

"No not really." Gambit admitted.

"I'm sorry. I just got so nervous. I couldn't figure out what to say or how to feel."

"I can understand that. I really was trying to give you space."

"Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. So what did you remember?"

"You being upset because no one trusted you with me. And you thinking I should leave you for Angel. And that I love you."

Gambit closed his eyes and let that sink in. "I love you Rogue, so much."

"I know. I only remember this one thing and it may be a while before I remember anything more but I'm happy to remember what it feels like to love you."

"We will just take it slow. Please just don't run away from me anymore."

"I won't I promise." Rogue said as he put her hand up to his face. Gambit closed is eyes and reveled in the feeling. She was with him again and that's all that mattered.

"Maybe I could take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds great." Rogue said with a smile.

Scott watched them from the window. "Finally." He said.

"Finally what?" Logan asked walking up.

Scott pointed out the window.

"Stripes finally talk to him?"

"Yeah she had a memory about him."

"Good to hear. She will have them all back in no time."

"Even if she doesn't, I think they will be okay now."

Logan grunted in agreement.

Kitty wandered around the mansion looking for Rogue. She had heard that Rogue had talked to Remy and she wanted to know what was said. Finally she found her in her room. Kitty knocked and heard Rogue's muffled come in. Kitty phased through the door and walked in to world war three. "What happened in here?" Kitty asked. It looked like the closet had thrown up all Rogue's clothes.

"Remy is taking me out to dinner. I don't know what to wear!" Rogue said exasperated.

Kitty noticed the name change. No more Gambit. Just Remy. That was a good sign. Though it was strange to see Rogue freaking out about what to wear. Kitty giggled. "You sound like me."

Rogue stopped what she was doing and stared at Kitty. "Oh no, I do." She said mortified.

"Geez it's not that bad to sound like me."

"Well at least you don't say like any more."

Kitty poked her tongue out at Rogue.

Rogue began to laugh. She flopped down on the bed. Kitty came over and sat down next to her.

"So you remembered something about Remy?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah I remembered him thinking he wasn't good enough for me and that I was better off with someone like Warren."

"I remember that. You were mad at him but sad that he felt that way at the same time. It happened just after you started dating. Warren went all big brother who knows better than you on you. You really reamed into him for telling you Remy wasn't good enough but all Remy over heard was the not good enough part."

"Idiot. After I got the memory I was so excited I hugged Warren and he saw that and took off to mope."

"Did you go talk to him then?"

"Yes, and we decided to go on a date tonight."

"Hence World War Three in your room then."

"Yeah."

"I'll help you and you will look hot and have a great time tonight." Kitty said patting Rogue's knee.

"I really love him don't I."

Kitty's eyes soften. "Yes."

"I could feel it in that memory."

"That's good. Now all you need to do is get the rest of your memories back."

"Easier said then done." Rogue said rolling her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own

Kitty finished helping Rogue get ready. "You look great." Kitty told her.

It was hard for Rogue to get used to being curvier then before. It seemed in five years her body had matured quite a bit. Kitty picked out a dark gray dress that wasn't to dressy. And a cute black jacket to go over it. She had grabbed a pair of comfortable black heels to go with it. "We really need to get you some sexy shoes." Kitty said.

Rogue laughed it was good to know somethings never changed. "Thanks Kitty."

"No problem. I'll scoot out of here so you can meet Remy."

Kitty opened the door to find Remy poised to knock. "Oh hi! Bye!" Kitty said running off.

Remy shook his head. Kitty was so odd. He looked into Rogue's room to say hello and his breath caught when he saw her. "You look Belle."

"Thanks." Rogue said with a shy smile.

"Shall we?" Remy said holding out his arm.

"Sure." Rogue said taking his arm.

Remy took her to a nice restaurant not to far from the mansion. They sat and ordered. "This is where we had our first date outside the mansion."

"Really?" Rogue said wondering what he meant by outside the mansion.

"Logan waited up for us in the living room the entire time we were gone."

Rogue grinned. "He's such a papa bear."

"Well he had just begun to think he didn't have to worry about you falling for my charms."

"Poor guy."

Remy laughed. "It took him a while to stop grumbling every time he saw us together."

Rogue took a bite of her chicken. She wasn't sure what she should ask him. "Well I guess you know all about me, so can I ask about you?"

"Ask away."

"Where were you for Apocalypse?"

Remy sighed. "You would start with that. Are you sure you're ready to hear that?"

"Well when you put it that way. But yes I wanna know."

"I was getting ready to get married."

Rogue dropped her fork. He was married? "What do you mean?"

"After you left with the X-men when I took you to New Orleans, I got forced into staying. My father decided the best way to fix the bad blood between the two Guilds was to marry me off to the daughter of the rival guild."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah. I saw what was happening with Apocalypse but I wasn't allowed to leave to come help. The day of the wedding, I was at the alter waiting when Julian burst it saying he would not allow me to marry his sister. He pulled out a knife and tried to stab me. I managed to get it away from him but he rushed me when it was still in my hand and it stabbed him and he died."

Rogue covered her mouth with her hand.

Remy continued. "I was blamed for Julian's death and exiled from the Guild and New Orleans."

"I'm so sorry." Rogue said.

"It's alright. I only really miss my brother and my Tante Mattie. And it brought me to you."

Rogue smiled at him. "How did you end up here?"

"Well I wandered for a while not sure what to do. I pulled jobs to make money. And then Piotr found me and convinced me to come to the mansion. We came here and I took one look at you and knew I would stay."

Rogue blushed. "It seems like I was so mean to you. Why didn't you give up?"

"I couldn't. I knew I wanted to be with you. So I just kept trying. You would do things that would make me think you cared sometimes and then I just couldn't give up."

"Like what?"

"Well once I got hit in the Danger Room and it knocked me out. You stayed with me until I woke up. You left as soon as I did and claimed it didn't mean anything. But I knew it did. And our first Christmas I gave you this coat. And you wore it all the time. Every time I saw you in it, I couldn't help but smile."

"That's not much to go on."

"Doesn't matter it was enough."

"Was it my powers stopping me?"

"Yeah, you didn't want to get close to me only to have me leave you when I got sick of your powers. And I couldn't convince you I didn't care about your powers. Just you."

"I'm glad you didn't give up."

"Me too."

They finished their meal. And Remy took her for a walk in the park. Just like he had for their first date. Rogue desperately wished she could remember it. "When is our anniversary?"

Remy paused. "Tuesday."

"Oh that soon?"

"Yeah."

"Did we have plans."

"Yes."

"Do you think we could still do them?"

"Sure if you want." Remy said he thought about the ring in his room. That he knew he couldn't do. A wave of sadness crept up but he pushed it down.

"What were we going to do?"

"It was a surprise."

"Oh let's keep it that way then."

"As you wish."

Rogue smiled at him.

They made it back to the mansion and Remy walked Rogue to her room. "Well I had a great time." Rogue said.

"Me too. Have a good night."

"Hey Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"On our first date did you kiss me goodnight?"

"Yeah I did."

"Wanna do it again?"

Remy smiled and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was soft and sweet. Rogue wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. They deepened the kiss. Remy broke apart. His kissed her softly once more. "Goodnight ma Cherie."

"Good night Remy." Rogue said and opened the door and closed it between them.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue sat down on her bed in a daze. She held her hand to her lips. That was quite a kiss. She thought. She wished she could remember more of Remy's kisses.

Rogue laid back on the bed and grabbed the photo album. She turned to after New years. She gasped at the next page. Remy was in a med lab bed. He had thick white bandages wrapped around his abdomen. Rogue was curled up next to asleep. The next one had Rogue setting up a picnic on his bedside table. The rest of the group had Rouge and Remy during different stages of his healing in the med lab. Always close and always together.

What had happened Rogue wondered. Was this the incident that changed everything? Rogue really wanted to know. Well she would ask him in the morning. Rogue got herself ready for bed.

Remy laid back on his bed. He was ridiculously happy right now. Rogue was giving him a chance. He wasn't going to lose her to someone else. Nothing could make him happier right now. Well except Rogue getting all her memories back. But even if she didn't they would still be together.

_Remy backed Rogue into a wall. He lifted her up and and she wrapped her legs around his middle. He kissed his way down her neck. She moaned in protest when he stopped. He snickered and pulled her shirt over her head. He began to trail kisses down her collar bone and just over the top of her breasts. His hands began to sneak under the skirt she was wearing._

Rogue awoke shocked. Her whole body was vibrating. Was that a memory or just a dream? She wondered. There was no way she was gonna get back to sleep after that. Rogue closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She considered taking a cold shower but made an impulsive decision instead.

Rogue walked through the hall clutching the photo album. She hoped Remy wouldn't be too upset that she was planning on waking him up. She knew he had classes tomorrow but she just needed to see him. Her mind was far away when she walked right in to something or someone. Rogue looked up to see Scott grinning at her with a glass of water in his hand.

"Going some where?" Scott asked.

Rogue blushed. "I um."

"You know you used to be a lot better at this sneaking around at night."

"I guess I'm out of practice."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone I caught you sneaking in to Remy's room in the middle of the night."

Rogue blushed harder.

Scott laughed. "Have a good night." He said as he headed towards his own room.

Rogue watched him go. Great now she had lost her nerve. And she wasn't going there for what he thought anyway, she told herself. Rogue braced herself and walked the rest of the way to Remy's room. She got there took a deep breath and knocked.

Remy was roused out of sleep by the sound of knocking. Crap he thought, I was having a really good dream. He pulled himself up and went to the door. When he opened it he was pretty sure he was still dreaming. Rogue stood on the other side looking beautifully rumpled. She looked like she did when she woke up beside him. "Um I'm sorry to wake you. I couldn't sleep and I was hoping we could talk." Rogue said sounding unsure.

Remy cleared his throat. "No, it's fine come on in." He said moving so she could come inside. He shut the door behind them.

Rogue nerves got the better of her and she just stared at him. "Um, you wanted to talk?" Remy asked.

"Oh yeah. Um, can you tell me about this." Rogue asked showing him the pictures in the album of him in the med lab. Remy took the album and sat on his bed.

"Come sit." Remy said.

Rogue walked over and sat down.

"This changed both of our lives. We were out fighting Magneto. You had just stopped one of his new guys. And Sabertooth came out of no where and was about to attack you. There was no way you could react in time. I jumped in between you two and took the attack. He clawed me up pretty bad. I was sure I was gonna die. You manged to knock him out. I begged you for a goodbye kiss. You started crying saying you didn't want to accidentally kill me because I was so weak. But I begged you. So somehow you managed to turn off your powers and you kissed me. I woke up in the med lab a few days later. They had barely been able to save me."

"Why did you do something so stupid?" Rogue asked.

Remy laughed a little. "That was the first thing you said to me when I woke up. And I told you I couldn't bear the thought of you hurt."

"What's with the picnic?"

Remy smiled again. "Kitty said that we couldn't be a real couple until we went on a date. So you made us a picnic. And took me on a date in the med lab."

"That was nice of me. So that's what you meant by our first date outside of the mansion"

"Yeah. It was the best date of my life. You had mood music and candlelight. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Unfortunately I was to weak to end the date right." Remy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot."

"That was lame. I though you were suppose to be a charmer."

"Eh what do you want. It's late. I'll try again in the morning."

Rogue smiled at him. "I'm sorry. I should let you sleep."

"It's fine. Being with you is worth the lack of sleep."

"Maybe I could make it more worth it. I could stay."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own

Remy stared at her and shock. What did she mean by that? Remy could not get his voice to work.

"Unless you would rather have me go." Rogue said when he didn't say anything. She started to feel stupid so she stood to leave.

Remy grabbed her arm. "No stay. We don't have to do anything. We can just sleep."

Rogue smiled at him. Her uncertainty washed away. She crawled into his lap. "That's up to you." She said with a suggestive smile.

Remy cleared his throat. "Are you sure about this?" Trying hard to keep his hands a her waist and not let them roam around.

"Well you see, I had this dream. And I wasn't sure if it was a memory or just a dream. I was thinking maybe you could enlighten me." Rogue said her confidence growing.

Remy swallowed hard. "Maybe you should tell me about this dream."

"Well you had me pinned against a wall. My shirt was off and your lips were moving south down my neck while your hands moved north up my thighs."

Remy made a strangled sound. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, That would be a memory."

"Maybe you could show me where the memory went from there?"

"Rogue. I'm really trying to be a good guy here. You need to think this through. You have to be sure about it. It's gonna mentally be like having your first time again."

"My first time was with you wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." Remy said softly.

"Then lets keep it that way." Rogue leaned in and captured his lips.

Remy lost himself. He pulled her against him. He couldn't think straight. He scent invaded his senses. "You're sure? Please be sure." He begged.

"I am. Completely." Rogue replied.

Remy smiled at her. "Now how did that memory go?" In a swift move he had her up and against a wall. Rogue gasped. Remy pulled her up and her legs wrapped around him. He smirked and pulled off her shirt. "I believe we were here." Rogue whimpered.

Rogue slept curled up next to him. Remy had yet to fall asleep. He kept wondering if this had been a good idea. He didn't want things to go to fast for her. And this was about as fast as you could go. He had to admit he was happy about how things had turned out. Rogue sighed happily in her sleep. Remy smiled and kissed her on the head. He let himself drift to sleep.

They awoke in the morning to Kitty phasing into the room. "Remy! I can't find Rogue!" Kitty said and then turned bright red. "Oh uh never mind." She said as she saw them in bed. Remy looked down to make sure they were both clothed or at least covered.

Rogue turned her head into Remy's chest completely embarrassed. "Do you need something from Rogue, Kitty?" Remy asked with a smirk. He was completely amused.

"I, uh, Just went to see her before my class to see how the date went. But I guess it went well. So I will talk to you later then." Kitty said and then phased back though the door.

Remy burst into laughter. Rogue hit him. "This isn't funny now everyone is gonna know I was in here." She yelled at him.

"Sorry. I hate to say this but this is not the first time she has busted in on us. At least we were just sleeping. Sometimes we were doing other things."

"Oh no." Rogue said mortified.

"You would just tell her it serves her right for not knocking."

Rogue sighed. "I suppose it did."

"Come on I have to get up. I have class soon. And you need to do your walk of shame."

"It's not funny!"

"Fine. Sorry." Remy kissed her. "Forgive me."

"Maybe. Kiss me again and we will see."

He did. "How long till your class?" Rogue asked pulling him closer.

Remy laughed and slipped off her night shirt.

Rogue slipped back into her room with a smile plastered to her face. She took her time in the shower and then dressed slowly. She was gonna take her time before she went down stairs and got the knowing smiles from her friends. She had no doubt Kitty had spread the news.

Remy finished his morning French class. He hummed to himself as he got his papers in order for his next class. Scott stood in the door way watching him. "So I talked to a very excited Kitty this morning." He said.

Remy stopped his humming and looked up. "Oh did you?" Remy said.

"Yeah, she said caught a certain someone in your room this morning."

"She may have."

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic. I was a little afraid that it was too fast, but she did a very good job convincing me it wasn't."

"I really don't want to know."

Remy only smirked at him.

"Now I'm sure I don't." Scott said.

Kitty finally caught Rogue after lunch. Rogue tried to avoid her but didn't have any luck. "Don't you even try to get away from me!" Kitty said pointing a finger at Rogue.

"Fine. Here I am. Interrogate away." Rogue said.

"I don't interrogate." Kitty claimed.

Rogue just raised her eyebrow.

"Okay maybe a little. So what happen last night."

"What do you think happened?"

"Rogue." Kitty whined.

Rogue laughed. "We had a great date. I asked him questions so I could get to know him better again. Then he walked me to my room and kissed me goodnight. And then I went inside and went to sleep."

"Wait then how did you end up in his room?" Kitty wanted to know.

"Well I had this dream. A sexy dream. And I went over to see his to ask if it was a dream or a memory. Then we talked for a bit and then I jumped him."

"Oh that's so awesome." Kitty squealed.

"I used your photo album as an excuse."

"You did not! That's clever."

"I really did want to know why he was covered in bandages in the pictures."

They were interrupted by Remy and Scott coming through the door. Remy winked at her and suddenly a flood of memories came through.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue watched in her mind as all her memories flooded back in. She paid close attention to the ones of her relationship with Remy.

_Rogue walked slowly into the meeting room. The Professor had called a meeting saying they had two new recruits. She really didn't want to be here right now. Rogue walked in and saw Gambit standing the the room. He winked a her. "Hey Cherie." He said. Rogue's heart skipped a beat._

_ Rogue hid in her and Kitty's room. The damn Cajun hadn't left her alone since he had arrived. He claimed he was trying to woo her. What was the point he would just leave her when he couldn't take her powers anymore. _

_ "Stupid Cajun!" Rogue yelled. She looked down at Gambit he was unconscious on the floor. He kept coming out of no where and kissing her before she could react. She heard feet running down the hall. Kurt and Scott rounded the corned wielding sharpies. They thought it was so funny to draw on Gambit while he was unconscious. Jerks. "Knock it off you guys!." She yelled._

_ She was gonna kill him. Rogue thought. Gambit was following her all around reading poetry out of a book. She was completely embarrassed and he wouldn't stop. Finally they made it outside. Rogue flipped around and touched his face to knock him out. She was gonna burn that stupid book._

_ "Rogue! Rogue come here!" Kurt yelled. "You have to see this!" Kurt pulled Rogue to the back yard. Logan was chasing Gambit. That was nothing new. Then she saw Logan's back. Spelled out in magnets was Happy Birthday Rogue. Rogue cracked up. "Do you like your present Cherie?" Gambit yelled._

_ Rogue sat in the med lab next Gambit's unconscious body. He had been hit by a projectile from behind in the Danger Room. She was so worried. Hank said he would be fine. But what if he wasn't? Suddenly he stirred. "Cherie? What happened?" He asked. "You were hit in the back of he head. You've been out about two hours." She told him. "Did you stay with me?" He asked with a smile reaching for her hand. Rogue jumped back. "It doesn't mean anything." She said and she turned and left._

_ Rogue laid on her bed not moving. She could hear Carol in her head trying to talk to her. She didn't want to hear her. She didn't want to hear anyone. She could hear the sounds of Gambit pacing in front of her room. Why wouldn't he just go away. She had just almost killed someone. He couldn't still want her after that._

_ Rogue laid on her bed crying. She had the trench coat given to her by Gambit in her arms. Why couldn't he just leave her be. Why did he have to keep doing such nice things for her. He was making it so hard for her to keep pushing him away. Didn't he get it. They couldn't be together. And now what was she gonna do. She was in love with the idiot. Life was so unfair._

_ Rogue tried in vain to avoid Gambit at the New Years Eve party, Kitty insisted on having. She had lost sight of him and was worried he was gonna pop up at midnight and try to kiss her. The countdown started. Crap Rogue thought. Where was he? 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1. Suddenly she was spun around and kissed soundly. Rogue watched Gambit fall to the ground. She let out a string of curses at his unconscious body._

_ So this is how I'm gonna die. Rogue thought. It all seemed to go in slow motion. She could see Sabertooth coming at her but their was nothing she could do. Then a body came from her right side and slammed her out of the way. Stunned Rogue struggled to pull herself up off the ground. When she did she saw Sabertooth on on top of Gambit. She rushed over and touch Sabertooth's face knocking him out. Rogue shook off his memories and used his strength to push him off Gambit. There was blood everywhere. "Gambit stay with me, okay?" Rogue said._

_ "Can't you just once call me Remy." Gambit said to her his voice coated with pain._

_ "Fine. Remy stay with me."_

_ "Better. Can I have a goodbye kiss?"_

_ "What! No, this isn't good bye."_

_ "Just one please."_

_ "You're crazy. In your weaken state I will kill you."_

_ "I don't care. It's a better way to go."_

_ Rogue yelled for help. The others were still battling. She sobbed. Gambit couldn't die. She couldn't lose him. _

_ "One kiss for the road Rogue." He said to her._

_ Rogue could feel the tears running down her face. She did her best to stop the bleeding but she couldn't do it. He really was going to die. She willed herself harder than she ever had to turn off her powers. She would grant his wish but she wouldn't kill him. She leaned down and kissed him. She pushed herself as hard as she could to turn off her powers. It worked she felt no pull. She pulled away from him. "I love you, don't die please."_

_ "I'll do my best." He said with a smile as he passed out from blood loss._

_ Rogue sat next to Gambit's unconscious body in the med lab. Hank had just barely saved him. It had be very touch and go. But he had pulled through. Now he just needed to wake up. Rogue could feel tears welling up in her eyes again. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She saw Gambit shift. Was he waking up?_

_ "Rogue?"_

_ "I'm here you idiot. Why did you something so stupid!"_

_ "I couldn't let you get hurt."_

_ Rogue burst in to tears. "You're such an idiot." She sobbed._

_ "I'm sorry Rogue. Don't cry."_

_ "Don't tell me what to do. The man I love almost died. I can cry if I want."_

_ "I love you too, Rogue."_

_ "Shut up."_

_ Rogue walked into the med lab with a basket. "What is that?" Remy asked her._

_ "This is a picnic."_

_ "I see and why the picnic?"_

_ "Well Kitty keeps saying we can't be a real couple until we go in a date. So I'm bring you a date." Rogue said as she set up the picnic. She had brought candles, music and good southern food._

_ "So we are a couple?"_

_ "Yes." Rogue said leaning over him to kiss him._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_Rogue was nervous. This was her first real date with Remy. He hadn't been out of the med lab long but he had insisted on taking her out. She walked downstairs and found him waiting for her. "You look Belle. Are you ready ma cherie?" Rogue smiled at him. "I am."_

_ Rogue and Remy arrived home from their date. They walked in the mansion laughing together. Logan sat waiting for them. "You're late." "Logan it's two minutes." Rogue complained._

_Rogue sneaked through the mansion towards Remy's room. She knew if Logan caught her she was in serious trouble. But he should be in bed by now. She made it to Remy's door. She knocked quietly hoping he would hear her. The door opened and Remy looked at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked._

_ "Coming to see you. Gonna let me in?" Rogue said with smirk._

_ Remy let her in. "So what's up?" _

_ "Well, I've been thinking about something and I've made a decision."_

_ "Okay. What's that?"_

_ "I'm ready."_

_ "Ready for what?" Remy said confused. Then it clicked. "You are?"_

_ "Yep." Rogue said and she backed him to the bed. "Gonna do something about it?"_

_ "Hell yes." Remy said and threw her on the bed. He began to kiss her and run his hands down her body. Rogue shivered. "You're sure? I don't want you to regret this."_

_ "Yes. I want to be with you."_

_ Rogue sat under a tree. Remy came over and sat down behind her. "What are you doing?" he asked._

_ "Reading." Rogue replied._

_ "Good book?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ Remy began to read it over her shoulder. They sat like this until Logan came up._

_ "Stop sneaking into each others rooms!" He barked at them._

_ "No." Rogue said not looking up from her book._

_ Logan growled at them. "I'm serious."_

_ "Fine." Rogue said. "Remy how do you feel about sharing a room with me?"_

_ "Sounds perfect." Remy said._

_ Logan sputtered and walked away exasperated._

_ Remy held Rogue as she cried for Jean. She could feel his tears falling on her shoulder. "Why did this happen?" Rogue asked him another sob escaping. "I don't know." Remy said and he held her tighter._

_ Rogue sneaked up behind Remy and threw a bucket of cold water over him. He sputtered and turned around. "You are so gonna be sorry." Remy said coming after her. Rogue squealed and took off. Remy caught her and grabbed her around the middle. He threw her over his shoulder and ran over to the pool and jumped in._

_ Remy came in the bedroom and Rogue looked up from he book. "Hey." She said with a smile. "Have fun with Scott in the Danger Room?"_

_ "I did."_

_ "I'm glad your date went well."_

_ Remy hit her leg. "Quiet you."_

_ Rogue laughed. "Kitty was here."_

_ "I'm shocked."_

_ "Pete asked her to marry him."_

_ "Really. That's great."_

_ "Yeah. That's what I thought. I'm her maid of honor."_

_ "She's gonna make you wear pink."_

_ "I know. The things you do for friendship."_

_ Rogue swayed on the dance floor in Remy's arms. The wedding had been beautiful. Kitty had been a perfect bride. "Do you ever think about getting married?" Rogue asked Remy._

_ "Yes."_

_ "To me?"_

_ "Yes to you."_

_ "And what do you think about it?"_

_ "Someday soon I want to be married to you."_

_ "That sounds good to me."_

_ Rogue ran up to Remy as he came out of his classroom. "You will never guess what I just saw."_

_ "And what was that." Remy asked kissing her on the nose._

_ "Ororo and Logan kissing in the kitchen."_

_ "You're right I don't believe it."_

_ "I may be scarred for life."_

_ "Well lets see if I can take your mind off of it." Remy said and he kissed her soundly._

_ Rogue woke up and looked a Remy. He was still asleep she brushed the hair out of his eyes. It was really getting long. She liked it. He slowly opened his eyes. "Morning sugar." She said._

_ "Morning gorgeous." He replied. "Lets spend the day in bed."_

_ Rogue laughed and then then they heard a knock in the door. Logan's voice came through it. "Meeting ten minutes."_

_ "Or not." He said sadly. _

_ Rogue yelled to Remy. "Get these people out of here. The wall falling." She swopped down and yelled for everyone to move. The wall came down and Rogue sighed with relief that everyone had gotten out of the way. Then everything went black._

Rogue shook her head. She was overwhelmed by all the emotions brought on by her memories. "Rogue are you okay." Kitty asked.

Remy rushed to her side. "You're really pale."

"I'm fine. I just remembered everything. It's a little overwhelming."

"You did!" Remy cried. And he picked her up and spun her around.

"Be careful Remy." Kitty cried out.

Rogue laughed and hugged him tight.

"We better take her to the Professor." Scott said.

"In a minute." Remy said and began to kiss Rogue.

"Well it looks like all your memories have indeed returned Rogue." The Professor said.

"I'm so happy." Rogue said.

"So am I." The Professor said. "I will recommend you take it easy still for a little while."

"I will."

Rogue left and went to find her friends. She ran into Logan first. "Good news I hear." He said.

"Yep the memories are all back." Rogue told him.

"Good thing. Gumbo must be over the moon."

"He is and I am too."

"Come on Stripes, Lets go celebrate."

Cheers of happiness greeted Rogue as she walked into the room. Rogue smiled and received all her hugs from her friends.

Rogue smiled at Remy as he approached. "Do you know what the first thing I remembered was?" She asked as she held him close.

"What?" He asked.

"Your smell. It comforted me when I sad dealing with all this."

Remy smiled and kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own

Rogue stood in front of her mirror getting ready for her anniversary dinner with Remy. She felt so relaxed and happy now that she had her memories back. It was so good to know who she was now. But she still held on to the memories of not knowing. It would make her hold everything she loved even closer.

Rogue smiled at her reflection and turned towards the door when it opened. "Hello my Cherie." Gambit said coming in.

"Don't you look dapper." Rogue said to him. He wore a sharp black suit with a red button up shirt.

"Merci, My love." He said kissing her hand.

"Charmer." Rogue said smiling.

"Well don't let me forget to tell you how belle you look in that red dress."

"Why thank you. Shall we go?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Remy took her to a cliff overlooking the sea and set up a decedent picnic.

"This is beautiful." She told him.

They enjoyed a great meal. And great conversation. Rogue felt as happy as she thought possible.

Remy suddenly began quiet. "Rogue I want to talk to you about something?"

Rogue tried not to worry. "What is it?"

"I know that past couple off days have changed our relationship. I think for the better."

"Yes, I think that too. It's made it stronger."

"I'm glad you feel the same way."

Rogue nodded.

Remy took a deep breath. He pulled the small box out of his pocket. "Anna, will you marry me?"

Rogue looked at the ring and then at Remy. She threw herself into his arms. "Yes."

Remy laughed and held her close. Remy slipped the ring on her finger. "Wanna go back to the mansion and celebrate?" Rogue asked.

Remy smiled. "I like your way of thinking."

Kitty was sitting on her bed looking at the pregnancy book she had bought. The things that happen to your body were crazy. She thought. Suddenly someone 'Bamfed' in to her room. "Holy crap." Kitty yelled. Expecting to see Kurt she turned to yell only to see Rogue. Rogue held up her left hand and wiggled it.

"Ah." Kitty squealed and grabbed her hand. "Your engaged!"

"Yep." Rogue said. "I borrowed Kurt's powers for a little payback."

Kitty Laughed. "Oh now we need bridal magazines!"

"Oh, Not yet I just got engaged."

"But we have to start planning. I mean when are you having the wedding?"

"I don't know. I've been engaged for like three hours."

"I can't wait to pick out your dress. Oh are you gonna wait until after I have the baby? Because otherwise I'm gonna be a huge maid of honor."

"Who says your my maid of honor?"

Kitty hit Rouges leg and gave her a pointed look.

"I'm kidding. Wanna be my maid of honor? Well technically my matron of honor because your married."

"Of course I will. Now what colors do you want?"

Rogue rolled her eyes.

Two years later Rogue roamed the halls of the mansion looking for Remy. She couldn't seem to find her husband anywhere. She huffed in annoyance. She had no idea where he had disappeared to. Giving up she went back to their room.

An hour later Remy appeared at the door. "Hey honey." He said walking in.

"Hey. Where have you been. I was trying to find you earlier."

"Oh I took Scott out. He has a crush on that new woman, Emma, and he felt guilty about it."

"I see. I hope he knows it's okay for him to move on. Jean would want that for him."

"I know. That's what I told him. So what did you need earlier?"

"Well I had some news you might want to hear."

"Yeah what's that." Remy asked sitting on the bed to take off his boots.

"I'm pregnant."

Remy dropped his boot hard on the floor and whipped his head around to look at her. "Really?"

"Really."

Remy grabbed he and kissed her hard. "I'm gonna be a Pere!" He yelled and kissed her again.


End file.
